


Apples Are Not The Only Fruit

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, piercifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: “Any preference of flavour?” asked Lucifer as he gestured to the pack of condoms.Pierce shrugged.  “Not really.”Lucifer grinned.  “Good.  Because the only flavour I have is apple.”





	Apples Are Not The Only Fruit

“Any preference of flavour?” asked Lucifer as he gestured to the pack of condoms.

Pierce shrugged.  “Not really.”

Lucifer grinned.  “Good.  Because the only flavour I have is apple.”  He palmed two of the square packets, then, after a moment’s thought, added a third and a fourth.  _It never hurts to be optimistic, after all._   He opened the drawer where he kept a particularly robust selection of whips (most of which belonged to Maze) and pulled out a sturdy black number which he thought would be just perfect for Pierce.  The Lieutenant was definitely the kind of man who enjoyed a spot of flagellation.

“Right, shall we get to it then?  The bedroom is just through there, so go in and pop your clothes off –“

“Lucifer, just – just _stop_ , OK?”  Pierce rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation.  “What are you doing?”

Lucifer threw his arms up in frustration.  The whip hit the wall with a satisfying thump.  “I am attempting to have sexual intercourse with the man who, not five minutes ago, had his tongue down my throat and was all over me like a Kardashian at a photo opportunity!  Now, if you would kindly go and make yourself comfortable while I fetch the chains –“.

_“Chains?”_

“Yes, they are far more efficient than rope, less chaffing.”

Pierce stood up, grabbed his jacket and started towards the elevator.  “I don’t want this, whatever _this_ is.  I’ll see you at the precinct.”

“Now hang on a minute!”, said Lucifer indignantly.  He strode over to the Lieutenant and stood between him and the door, hands on hips.  “ _You_ were the one who came onto me, and now you’re just going to cut and run?  Talk about mixed signals!”

Pierce sighed.  “Look, Lucifer, it’s been a long week and I’ve spent most of it being slaughtered using the most depraved and inventive murder methods concocted by mankind, none of which have stuck.  I’m tired and pissed off and I just wanted something to help take my mind off my fucked up existence for a moment.  I don’t know exactly what it was I wanted, but it definitely did not involve being tortured even further with chains and a leather sex whip.”

Lucifer pouted.  “I wasn’t going to _torture_ you with them Lieutenant; at least not in a way you wouldn’t enjoy.  I was only trying to do what I thought would give you the most pleasure.”

“Yeah, well, after two millennia damned to walk the earth trying to put an end to my miserable existence, pleasure is a pretty distant memory.  A bit of light bondage and spanking isn’t going to change that.”

“You haven’t seen what I can do with a whip”, Lucifer replied peevishly, “but if you don’t want to, that’s your loss.  At least stay for a drink?  It’s too late to find another companion for the night and I do hate to imbibe alone.”

Pierce nodded and turned back towards the bar.  “Alright.  Just one more drink.”

************************************************************

It wasn’t just one more drink.  After several rounds of scotch amid idle gossip that covered Pierce’s time as a Roman centurion (Lucifer asked if he still had the outfit.  Pierce ignored him), to whose food was most worth nicking from the work fridge (they both decided it was Dan’s), they moved onto cognac before Lucifer suggested tequila shots.  He was just lining up the salt and lemon when Pierce leant forward and kissed him again.  The kiss was soft at first and a little sloppy, but as it grew in intensity Lucifer felt Pierce snake a hand around the back of his head and pull him closer. 

After a long moment, Pierce broke the kiss and brushed his lips against Lucifer’s ear.  “If we’re going to do this, there is one condition; you let me take the lead.”

Lucifer shivered with pleasure as Pierce’s warm breath tickled his cheek.  “Your wish is my command Lieutenant; lead away.”

They stumbled across the room, kissing fiercely, until they reached the couch.  Pierce pressed Lucifer into the soft leather before straddling him and trailing kisses down his neck, pausing to nip at his collarbone in a way that caused Lucifer to moan softly.

“As much as I’m enjoying this Lieutenant, you do know that I have a perfectly serviceable bed just over there that we could –“

“ _Lucifer_ ”.

“Fine, fine.  You’re in control.  Please carry on.”

Pierce continued to make his way down Lucifer’s body, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.  He made quick work of Lucifer’s belt and trousers, before pulling back slightly to remove his own clothes with surprising speed.

“Awfully keen, Lieutenant.”  Lucifer purred, drinking in the sight of Pierce’s deliciously muscular chest.

A faint blush spread across Pierce’s face.  “Well, it has been a little while.”

“Better get to it then”, said Lucifer, eyes twinkling.  He gestured to Pierce’s crotch, where the Lieutenant’s cock was visibly straining against his underwear.  “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Devils first”, countered Pierce as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Lucifer’s underwear and pulled them down.  He leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips could connect Lucifer rolled out from under him and stepped quickly over to the whip cabinet.

“ _Lucifer!”_

“One can never be too careful, Lieutenant”, Lucifer replied as he picked up the condoms and lube he had discarded earlier and hotfooted it back to the couch.  “Especially with someone who has been wandering about the planet for the last two thousand years.  I’ve no idea _where_ you’ve been, or _who_ you’ve been in.”

“You’re one to talk”, Pierce said as he stepped out of his own underwear.  Lucifer let out a low whistle and raised an eyebrow as he drank in the sight of Pierce’s cock. 

“Blimey Lieutenant, I hope you’re planning on preparing me thoroughly before you fuck with me with that monster.”

Pierce rolled his eyes.  “I’m not going to fuck you.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“Just lie back on the couch, Lucifer.”

Lucifer obeyed and Pierce straddled him once again, then shifted down his body so his head was level with Lucifer’s leaking cock.  He ripped open a condom packet and slid the prophylactic down over Lucifer’s member before finally taking it in his mouth.  Lucifer moaned, closing his eyes, bucking his hips and enjoying the wonderful sensation of wet heat enveloping his cock as Pierce sucked, licked and then did something entirely unexpected with his tongue.  Lucifer’s eyes flew open.  “ _Oh!_ Where on earth did you learn to do that, Lieutenant?”

“Paris, 1751.  Spent a night with an Italian who went by the name of Giacomo Casanova.”

“ _The_ Casanova?  My my, Lieutenant, you are full of surprises tonight.  I wouldn’t have thought he was your type.”

Pierce grinned in a way that, had he been in the company of anyone other than Lucifer, could have been described as devilish.  “After two thousand years, there isn’t anything I haven’t done, Lucifer.  In fact, I’d say that I’m probably even more experienced than you when it comes to sex.”

“Not sure that’s true”, Lucifer grumbled, but as Pierce continued to pleasure him he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself.  Normally, a messy blowjob on a leather couch that was stuck uncomfortably to his back would not be Lucifer’s idea of sexual fulfilment, but as Pierce did that _thing_ with his tongue again Lucifer felt his orgasm begin to build, and he wasn’t long before he came, breathless and panting.

Pierce released Lucifer’s cock from his mouth with a faint pop, then leant in for a lingering kiss while he rubbed his own member against Lucifer’s thigh.  After a minute, Lucifer pulled back slightly.  “Do you want me to…?”, he questioned, gesturing downwards, but Pierce shook his head.

“Just use your hands.”  He squirted a little of the lube into Lucifer’s palm, and Lucifer wrapped a hand around Pierce’s girth and used a few tricks of his own that soon had the Lieutenant writhing and crying out as he came over Lucifer’s chest.

************************************************************

Afterwards, they lay still for a while, entangled on the couch as the sweat cooled on their bodies.  Eventually, Pierce made a move to stand up.  “I should probably get going.”

“Why?”

Pierce glanced at his watch and grimaced.  “Because we both have work in a few hours and I’m in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes before going into the office.”

“You can shower here, and I’ve got some of Amenadiel’s clothes that I’m sure will fit you.”  Pierce raised an eyebrow and Lucifer realised that, for some reason, he sounded uncharacteristically clingy.  “I just mean that it’d be far more practical for you to stay here and get at least a little sleep rather than having to traipse all the way back to your place, then back to the precinct.”

“And would we be sleeping in the same bed?”

Lucifer huffed.  “Honestly Lieutenant, you’ve just sucked me off using a technique taught to you by _Casanova,_ and you’re bothered about sharing a bed for a night?”

Pierce stared at Lucifer for a moment.  “Fine.  But _just_ for tonight.”

************************************************************

Later, after they had both showered and were lying in bed, Lucifer shifted a little nearer to Pierce.  “You know, if we do decide to do this again there’s this fabulous little move I invented involving Vaseline and a car battery that I really think you would thoroughly enjoy.”

Pierce frowned.  “I honestly can’t think of anything I would enjoy _less._   But if we do spend another night together, and that’s only an _if_ , you’re going to need to buy different flavour condoms.”

“But apples are my signature!” Lucifer replied indignantly.

“Well, maybe it’s time to try something a little different”, Pierce suggested as he pulled Lucifer closer.  “After all, apples are not the only fruit.”


End file.
